XMen Dribble Challenge
by Starsinger
Summary: I'm bored, so I'm sending out a challenge, give me a word, and I'll see what I can come up with. Valkyrie
1. Raspberries

**Raspberries**

by Starsinger

**I'm calling this dribbles, because they won't fit the definition of drabbles. So, I'm calling this a challenge! Give me a word and I'll come up with a dribble around that word! I'm bored, what can I say. No, still don't own them.**

Ilyana giggled. It still astounded Peter what could amuse a baby even at six months old. The twins were so easy to entertain. His sister gave him a disgusted look as he continued his assault on the little girl. Logan didn't help, he was doing the same thing to the other twin, Moira.

Peter bent down and blew another raspberry on the baby's bare belly causing another fit of laughter. Yes, they were easily amused, but raspberries were so much fun.


	2. Sliver

**Sliver**

by Starsinger

**Thank you to Odd Little Turtle for the suggestion. This just lends itself to a dribble, doesn't it? No, don't own them.**

"Don't be such a baby," Kitty chimed in, looking seriously at Kurt's finger.

"If Hank couldn't find it, how do you expect to," Kurt whined. Kitty's six year old twins and half of the school's population looking over her shoulder. Not eve Logan's sharp eyes could find it.

"I'm a mother, I can find anything," she replied confidently. Peter shrugged, she was better at this than anyone. Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through the tip of his finger as Kitty triumphantly held up the pair of tweezers in her hand. A tiny sliver of wood in the end. She proceeded to kiss the finger and walk over to the trash can to deposit the offending piece of wood. "Men can be such babies,"was heard as she left the room.

Laughter erupted as Kurt looked at retreating back with mournful eyes, "But it hurt!"


	3. Pillow

**Pillow**

by Starsinger

**Suggested on the lj site, but I'm posting it here as well. No, don't own them.**

Pillows were nice and soft, Kitty decided as she buried her face into hers. Normally a morning person, she did not want to get out of bed that morning. After spending months on the bullet, and months on a hard hospital bed and non-existent pillow, the one currently under her was luxurious.

Kitty rolled over, taking the pillow with her and curled up next to Peter. His immediate protests meant that he wasn't asleep either, or appreciative of the soft pillow suddenly atop him. "You're not soft, Peter."

It was the first time she'd ever complained about his muscular body and he opened his mouth, "Katya, are you unhappy?"

"No, I just suddenly like soft better than the rock hard substances I've been forced to deal with for the past months."

He suddenly understood and arranged the pillow a little more comfortably for him, than wrapped his arms around her, "If soft is what you want, soft is what you'll get."


	4. Omnivorous

**Omnivorous**

by Starsinger

**Suggested by Sketzocase, who actually wrote Omnivorousness, I'm just going to take it from here. No, still don't own them.**

Different people had different diets at the school, Kitty was a vegetarian, who did eat chicken and fish. She'd heard about the dangers of a Vegan lifestyle and red meat and decided that it was a good compromise.

Peter was a meat and potatoes man. He liked meat, and the occasional vegetable given to him, but he felt simpler was better. Growing up on a Russian farm had a lot to do with it.

The rest of the school population varied from Emma whose tastes tended toward the high-end spectrum. To Hisako who grew up eating tofu and stir fried vegetables.

The one that made everyone do a double take was Logan, he was not picky. If it was edible, even if occasionally it wasn't, he'd eat it. He'd eaten student projects scraped off the ceiling with no more than a belch, and ate the canapes that Emma occasionally provided with the same gusto. The only definition anyone could come up with for him was omnivorous.


	5. Telemarketer

**Telemarketer**

by Starsinger

**Don't own characters or products mentioned. Oh, Xakko suggested this one on the lj site, Thank you!**

Kitty napped. Seven months pregnant and it seemed that she slept more and more, the doctor kept telling her that was normal. That was no consolation when Peter's phone started to ring, the phone he had left on the dresser on the other side of the room while he took a shower. It soon became obvious that he did not hear the phone ringing.

Kitty struggled upright, grabbing the nightstand for support and leverage as she managed to sit up. She found the "Superman" theme that he'd chosen for his ring tone to be annoying now. "'Man of Steel' my foot," she muttered as she pulled herself upright. She waddled way over to the dresser, not feeling pre-disposed toward niceness, when she picked up the phone. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hello, Mrs. Rasputin, my name is Candace from Sprint, and I'm here to tell you about our great new plans designed to save you and your husband money…"

Candace, if that was her name, had called at a bad time, and assumed a little too much. Kitty interrupted, "Candace, let me set the record straight, as much as I'm looking forward to the day, I'm not Mrs. Rasputin, yet. We're perfectly happy with AT&T, and you woke me up. I'm pregnant, and a therefore not a happy camper. Do yourself a favor, hang up and take us off your list."

Kitty snapped the phone shut, and stood there thinking what she could do to get Peter back for taking a shower now.

When Peter emerged from the shower Kitty had left. He wasn't half as startled by this as he was by Brittney Spears' voice coming from his phone, "Hit me baby, one more time…"


	6. Piano

**Piano**

by Starsinger

**This was also suggested on the lj site, I just don't know who. This takes place toward the end of A Whole New World. Don't own most of them  
**  
Kitty went looking for Lisa, it had only been a couple of weeks since her rescue from Worthington's hands and no one wanted her to be alone. Piotr joined her in her search. He wanted to desperately help their friend as she had once helped him. No matter where they searched, she remained missing. Kitty finally muttered in frustration, "I realize this house is big, but this is ridiculous!"

Finally, Piotr turned a corner and motioned her to walk quietly. They both heard the soft strains of an instrument issuing from the conservatory. "What is that," Kitty asked. "I don't think…" Peter again waved her to silence as they looked around the doorframe.

There, sitting behind a Baby Grand Piano sat Lisa, playing Ode to Joy. Lockheed sat on the piano in front of her, a captive audience. The serene expression on Lisa's face as she played the beautiful music caused Kitty's breath to catch in her throat. The music ended and Kitty entered, Piotr close behind. "I'm sorry, it was just here and I haven't played in months, I'm a little rusty."

"That was beautiful," Peter said. "You never mentioned you played."

"I started when I was ten, and my mother bought me my first piano about that time." She started playing chop sticks. Kitty grinned remembering a time when her mother taught her how to play at school.

"Come with us to Russia," Peter said on impulse. "We could use a music teacher, and you could use a break."

A sad, distant look crossed her face, "Perhaps I will."

Peter and Kitty left the room to the strains of Für Elise. "I can't remember when that piano's ever been played," Kitty murmured.

Peter smiled, "Maybe it'll help bring her peace."


	7. Thunder

**Thunder**

by Starsinger

**Thanks to Vyrux for the suggestion, still don't own them.**

Kitty threw on a robe as Joseph started to scream. The weather man had warned of approaching storms, and like his sisters and brother before him, he was scared. She sat on the edge of the bed and drew him into her arms rocking him back and forth and whispering that she wouldn't let the lightning get him.

For some reason, she always forget what really scared them. He reminded her as he lifted a small finger and pointed outside the window, "Tunner, mommy, tunner!"

**Apparently, this is exactly what I did when I was little.**


	8. Sex

**Sex**

by Starsinger

**Get your minds out of the gutter. No, still don't own them. Cookies to anyone who can name the 80's television show that inspired this piece.**

When the parents of San Francisco's children learned that Kitty Pryde had returned to the X-Men they grew excited. Her prowess with computers had become legendary and many vied to have her teach their children. They didn't care that she was a mutant, this was San Francisco after all.

Kitty, being grounded, agreed, and accepted applications, wanting everyone to have a chance at her courses, regardless of their ability to pay. What she didn't expect was how some of the answers, one in particular, would be answered.

Peter walked into their room one afternoon to find her laughing so hard she was crying. Instead of answering his concerned questions, she handed him the application. Everything seemed to be in order until he reached "Sex", the child, instead of putting M or F, wrote, "No thank you."

**Give you a hint, it was a show about real people.**


	9. Tangelo

**Tangelo**

by Starsinger

**Suggested by X-Fan2525. Still don't own them.**

Rogue eyed the fruit doubtfully, she wasn't sure what it was. "Swamp Rat, are you sure this is edible?"

"Peel it and eat it, mon ami. I think you'll be surprised."

Rogue peeled the odd looking fruit that looked somewhat like a tangerine, and bit into the sweet flesh. "This is good!" she exclaimed looking into his peculiar eyes. "What did you say this was?"

"A tangelo," he replied.


	10. Tiger

**Tiger**

by Starsinger

**The answer to the quiz two chapters ago, was a show called "Real People." It was very funny, still don't own them.**

Logan looked through the selection in front of him. Bears, lions, giraffes, and many other animals lay littered before him, awaiting his selection. He had been reliably informed that little girls loved stuffed animals, and he was determined to find just the right one for Ilyana.

He sighed as he started up the next aisle when he found what he was looking for, even Lockheed agreed. The tiger would be loved by the little girl.


	11. Element

**Element**

by Starsinger

**Suggested by Tamara. Still don't own them.**

Peter hated the weather. Hawaii had seemed like a great idea for their Honeymoon when he had suggested it to Kitty, but it was hot, and humid. The farm boy from Siberia had been so happy to be married to his beautiful Katya, that not even the attack by a fistful of cake from his overly happy sister had dampened the day.

Well, he did have to admit that the warm weather did provide one thing that he liked, and Kitty in the bikini was just the element that he needed.


	12. Pickles and Ice Cream

Pickles and Ice Cream

by Starsinger

Someone is pregnant, and it takes someone who doesn't live at the school to take notice! No, still don't own them.

Ororo sat at the kitchen table, spoon in one hand, green vegetable in the other, and dug in. Somehow, half of the school's population managed not to notice. Even Kitty sat with her own breakfast without batting an eye. Logan seemed oblivious. Brand walked in, having come over to consult with Hank, poured herself a cup of coffee, and gave Ororo a startled look, "Are you pregnant?"

"Why do you ask," the startled woman asked.

"Well, pickles and ice cream isn't a common breakfast!" Brand explained with a shrugged. 


	13. Valkyrie

**Valkyrie**

by Starsinger

**Suggested by Midnight Fangs. After a bit of research, given this character's background, it was particularly easy. So, I'm picking on a moon, okay, Danielle Moonstar. This is back during the time of the original New Mutants. Kitty, Dani, Lockheed, and Lockheed, well, aren't mine.**

Dani looked as Lockheed flew around the barn. Xavier's had stables, it wasn't a secret, but they hadn't been occupied in a while. The big white horse with wings had him puzzled. Kitty laughed, "I don't believe it! Lockheed's speechless!"

Danielle Moonstar smiled, "I come back from an adventure with a Pegasus. How is that any different than you coming back with a dragon?" She watched as Lockheed hovered in front of the Brightwind.

"Well, I don't have to have a special place to put him," Kitty replied philosophically. Snout to snout, Lockheed and Brightwind seemed to come to some sort of understanding as the small dragon flew to the horse's back and settled between the wing joints. "They're friends."

"Figures, I come back as a Valkyrie, and the first friend here is the dragon!"


End file.
